Cutee
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragoneel
Summary: Will lucy survive this? Wil she be able to tell natsu how she feels? or will she ruin her chance.
1. Chapter 1

Your eyes are so beautiful, they may not be as blue as the ocean that held us captive for seven years, but they are BETTER. They are as black as the night sky without stars or a moon, but that's okay. You are my stars. I can get lost in just your eyes. They are enough for me to get lost in a need help coming back down to earth. The same eyes I happen to be staring at right now.

"Lucee? So can we?" he begged and tried his best to give me puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I finally mumble breaking away from his eyes. His face fell but only for a second if I didn't know his so well I wouldn't even had noticed. " I asked if you would go on a mission with me" he said again as he flashed his signature smile that lit up his face like the sun had just hit it.

His smile. Oh. What a thing that was. If he was smiling you couldn't help but smile along with him. How could you not? He was just always happy. His smile kept everyone going when they had lost hope. It kept me going when we were about to case from existence at Mavis Vermillion's Island. Without his smile I would be a slave because of some creep from Hargeon Port. It seemed like just a week ago that happened. Time flew by so fast with them. I would never have gone to Fairy Tail. I most certainly never would have ha a new family to rely on when both my parents had finally left me.

"Of course silly "I said patting his head, "who else would I want to go with?" I smiled back at him.

"YOSH! I'm gonna get ready and tell Happy. Ill come and get you a 6!" he said and ran out the guild door with a smile. That boy was something I swear.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean,  
And baby I'm lost out at sea.  
Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me?  
I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak.  
Was it love at first sight? 'cause I walked by last week._

Its now 6 o'clock and he is promptly late. Again. Just then he comes through the window scaring me half to death. And with his goofy grin he just says, "LET'S GOO!" and he yanks my hand and we are at the train station. When board the train and he instantly falls over when it starts to move. I pull him into my lap well a much as I could which was only his very sick green head. I start to play with his hair and giggle, " Oh Nastu… If you only knew"

I had been in love with the Dragon Slayer for years but I wasn't doing anything about it. It wasn't that I was afraid to hurt our friendship or him not returning my feelings. I was afraid that he would and they him being his protective self try to save me from something and dying from it. The very thought of it made me shiver. I don't know what id do without him.

When we finally reach our destination I saw that the own was deserted.

"Nastu? Are you sure we are in the right town? I mean look at this place its deserted." I stare at the town blankly. now that we are of the train he is back to his normal goofy self.

"Yep. I'm sure. This town is infested with demons and monsters. The people evacuated so they didn't get in our way. They took all of their belongings out too knowing my power they probably didn't want it to get burn or ruined." He said sorta sheepishly.

"Demons? Monsters? How many are there" I said hoping he said a low number but its Natsu so that was way outta he question.

"About 60 S Class monsters and demons. Oh did I mention I stole this S Class quest?" He said grinning widely. My mouth opened in shock.

" WHATTTT!" I scram at him.

BACK AT THE GUILD

"MASTER!" the bartender Mirajane screamed.

"What?" he said innocently thinking he was going to get in trouble for stealing some alcohol since Mira had put him on a limit.

" The S Class Quest is gone.. DID YOU LET NYONE TAKE IT?" she yelled at him

Just then Gray walked in saying " Have you seen Nastu I want to fight? I have seen Lucy either..?" now aware they jaw drop he just got from Mira and watch Master do a face palm.

"That idiots gonna get her killed. I know where the quest went master…" sighed Mira

"Leave them for a week if they aren't back ill send Erza to kill him" grumbled the master as Mira walked out and the master walked back to his office leaving a very confused gray behind.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Gray screamed in frustration and pissed that he had no one to vent it on. Where the hell were they anyways?!

BACK WITH LUCY AND NATSU

They decided to retreat for the night Lucy had taken out five while Nastus with his amazing skill he boasts about took out 15. She was still very mad at him. She didn't even share her sleeping bag. Natsu had forgotten his. Again.

"Hey luce?...Luceee?...LUCY?!" He began to get annoyed with my lack of response. I could see it in his face.

"WHAT!?" I finally hissed knowing full well that if I didn't answer he' walk over and poke me to make sure I was awake.

" Why are you mad at me?" he ask sadly looking like a kid who just lost their candy, well in his case fire. I had had it, I blew up.

"WELL! YOU STOLE AN S CLASS MISSION! YOU BROUGHT ME ALONG AND DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS AN S CLASS! ARE YOU AN IDIOT WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT!" I screamed because I was just so angry. I was so scared I didn't know where he was half the day I thought he had left me when I saw Happy flying toward me with Nastu under his tail. He was unconscious. He had exhausted his magic. I began to cry at the thought of him not making it out alive. When he smelled my tears his head snapped up. He had put it down sometime through out my rant.

"Do you feel better now? I'm sorry. I didn't know that you'd be mad I just wanted to go on a mission with you. Im sorry I made you cry." He said trying to cheer me up

" **sniff** you couldaa –hic- **sniff **died.." I finally mumbled. His eyes widened in realization.

"Im sorry Luce. But you know it would take more than that to take me down." He said with a soft smile. It sent flutters down to my toes and back up to my heart.

"Its okay I was just scared. Im sorry I yelled at you. Lets go to be okay?' I said scooting over ad he instantly climbed in. I started to fall asleep as soon a his warmth entered the bag.

ONE WEEK LATER

The guild doors slam open.

"WE'RE BACK!" We shout loudly. The first person I see is Erza looking like she is gonna kill the three of us. I turn around to run outta there as fast as I can. And my clumsy self, decided now would be a good time to fall and then I start to panic knowing Erza is standing in front of me. But instead Nastu picks me up and I reaized that I had scraped my knee when I fell. He must have smelled the blood, he had heightened senses and all. He stared me in the eyes for a few seconds causing a small blush to appear on my cheeks. Then he looked away. Was there a blush on his cheeks?

"Dammit" I muttered and then realized Nastu had put a band aid on my knee. I looked at him blushing. " Th-thank you Natsu"

" No Problem. Hey ICE PRINCESS!" he grinned and walked away starting a fight with Gray. I turned around to she Erza and Jumped outta my skin. But she just hugged me with tears in her eyes and walked away mumbling something about never seeing me and Nastu again. Oh, how I wish I could just walk up to him and kiss him. I started n my way home. It was almost dark and I was tired as hell.

_Is there something in your eye?  
Oh wait, it's just a sparkle.  
Can you get a little closer  
And help me out a little bit?  
Because I scraped my knee fallin' for you.  
But baby a kiss will do._

I was finally able to laydown in my bed after my shower and some food. And I could think of was goofy Nastu as I stared at the stars outside of my window. He just so cute in everything that he does. He even surprised me on the way home when he wanted to stop at a field and look at the stars.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Hey Luce, can we stop at that field and look at the star its such a beautiful night?" he said while we were walking back to camp after killing the rest of the monsters. The statement I was in shock so I just said "yeah" pretty lamely too. We walked into the field and laid on our backs looking up at the stars. It was an amazing night. I stared pointing the constolation out to him. He asked me what a certain star was and then I realized I couldn't answer him. I'd never seen that star so it didn't have a name yet. I told him this and he just said "That's our star. That's the memory I am gonna keep from this mission." _

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I looked out my window and saw the star. I smiled then I suddenly felt warm tearms stream down my face. I had realized how deep in love with Nastu I was. That star would remind me of my love forever.

_You're as cute as a button.  
The things you do sure are something.  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?_

I'm falling in love,  
And wouldn't I like to think so.  
And every night I look at the stars out my window.  
And I hope I can see the one that we saw together.  
It was just you and me and honestly,  
I'll look for that star forever.

I'm falling in love,  
And wouldn't I like to think so.  
And every night I look at the stars out my window.  
And I hope I can see the one that we saw together.  
It was just you and me and honestly,  
I'll look for that star forever.

You're as cute as a button.  
The things you do sure are something.  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?

You're as cute as a button.  
The things you do sure are something.  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?

That morning when I woke up I found him staring at me and my words slipped ut before I was aware of it.

"Natsu Dragneel I, Lucy Heartphillia am hopelessly and irrevicobly in love with you" I covered my mouth realizing that this wasn't my dream anymore. But he just smiled and said

" Well, I was wondering when you would say that." He removed my hand from my mouth and kissed me sweetly and said, " I love you too, Good Morning, What an amazing day we are having aren't we." He said with the brightest smile I have ever seen from him and tears welled up in my eyes as I nodded in agreement.

_Yes, it was. I couldn't have imagined it any better._

_I was lost from the moment I met you and I haven't been able to sleep since._

"_You know you are in love when you can not fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams" – _


	2. No chapter just brain dead

Okay so I feel sorta stupid. Here I was scrolling through nalu fanfic and I find this one right. I got oh this was a cute story I am gonna Reveiw and look at the rest of the story's but this author. And Ofcourse I checked the author first like always and then I realized I was a. Idiot. HOW THE HELL DID I NOT REALIZE THAT IT WAS MY STORYYYY! I'm so ashamed I should really juscrawl I in a hole and die. Well anyways tyanks for all of your guys support! And sorry to anyone who thought this was a continuation. I just thought It was funny and decided to share it. Anyways check my other stories. Go jarhead and put in request for stories too. I am willing to write. You can request anything I just need the pair you want, the anime title, and the genre you want! Have fun!ill take multiple requests. Just pm me.


End file.
